


假戏真做

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to Alexicon for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢Alexicon允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。





	假戏真做

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put On a Funny Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739324) by [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon). 



> I am grateful to Alexicon for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢Alexicon允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

坐在巴基对面的小桌子旁那个金发碧眼的家伙真迷人得要命。也许这就是为什么他们让他背对着镜头，因为他俩正坐在主角们的背后。这一幕布景用些廉价的材料搭成，是个瞧起来挺温馨的小餐馆，而巴基正紧张得恨不能在自己的皮囊底下蠕动。

“那啥，呃，我们该说点啥？”巴基问离得最近的一个上了妆的人。

“我他妈不知道，伙计，我就只是个技术员。”对方说，然后他的口气缓了缓，大概是瞧见巴基正疯狂地瞪着他，“瞧，麦克风实际上全集中在布景那头，没人听得清你到底说了些什么，随便说点啥。就是，你懂的，表演，因为你是个演员。”

“谢了，真管用。”巴基干巴巴地嘀咕，克制着想用手去抓头发的冲动。镜头，巴基，镜头，别把自己搞得一团糟。他提醒自己。

“呃，”桌子对面的另一个演员冲他尴尬地笑笑，还有点讨人喜欢，“嗨，我叫史蒂夫。”

“你的真名还是角色的名字？”巴基问，然后立马感觉很白痴。这家伙和他一样是个龙套，龙套们没必要有名字，因为他们连句台词都没有。

“不，呃，我是史蒂夫•罗杰斯，这就是我的名字，史蒂夫，很高兴见到你。”

“成吧，”巴基说，清了清喉咙，“那么，我是巴基，全名是詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，这是我的真名，如果你想知道的话。希望……你能有个什么话题，我都快想破脑袋了。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，宽阔的肩膀在夹克衫下轻快地一动，“这可说不好，聊天不是我的专长，不得不说。”

巴基对此翻了个白眼，“显然聊天是我的专长，我最擅长这个了，你看不出来？魅力十足，我。”

“十足那啥，当然。”史蒂夫意有所指地说，惹得巴基笑了一声。

“噢，你可真是个趣人儿，对吧？这里谁才是那个十足厚脸皮的家伙？你，先生。”

“倒是有人说过我有趣，一两次。”史蒂夫谦虚地说，“看起来这里都是自以为是的调调，要知道，风趣幽默，那可是另一回事儿。”

“才见面，有人就在侮辱我的智商了！”巴基喊道，倚回去，比了个“真受不了这家伙”的手势。“看看这能不能让你再得到一次约会，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫抬起眉毛，洋洋自得地笑，“这是个约会？真开心。哈，我可说不准，我还以为凭我的幽默感和迷人个性能从你那里再争取到下一次呢。”

巴基正要回复这句台词，就听到导演大喊一声：“ACTION!”他又紧张了起来。

“我一听他喊那个就立马会僵住，是不是很诡异？”于是巴基这么说道。

史蒂夫皱眉，“有一点，”他说，“也不是太怪，你以前上镜过许多次？”

“没，”巴基笑了，“朋友推荐我过来试试。我猜是省得我又花一个周末在家整理桌子，而且至少能拿点工资。你呢？演过些我没看过的剧集什么的？”

“多数只在舞台上，”史蒂夫摆摆手回答，好像他觉得戏剧不值一提，这有点假模假式，更像是从前巴基假装他不是那个吃了剩下的小饼干的人时耍的那套把戏，“舞台剧和音乐剧，诸如此类的。摄影棚里的妆比我习惯的要淡，这让我有点紧张。”

“哦，该死，我还以为你对面对摄影机这种事八成经验老到了呢。要我说，我俩大概得一起克服经验不足的问题了，嗯？”巴基说着还挑了挑眉毛，这大概是他得到这份剧组里的工作之后，对着镜子练习过许多次的表情之一，也有可能不是。史蒂夫脸红了，笑笑，喝了口水才回答。

“我想这真是个好主意，巴基。不过，”史蒂夫压低声音，眼睛滴溜溜地四下里转了一圈，像是怕有人偷听，“说起毫无经验，我得坦白，我生平从没看过这部剧集。”

巴基发出一阵咯咯的傻笑，当然这并不是真的好笑，但史蒂夫说得他好像犯了什么不可饶恕的重罪，诸如亵渎神明，把人的脚趾头切下来放在盘子上当配菜。

“真不害臊，罗杰斯。”巴基声明，“我想我可不能再叫人瞧见我和你在一起了。”

“这算是谈崩了？”

“这可是我相当喜欢的剧集，我不能爱上一个没看过它的人。”

“假如这会让我冒上失去你的爱的风险，我会去看的。”史蒂夫裂开嘴，笑着回答，“如果它对你很重要，那么我无论如何也会去看这部剧集，和我妈一起看。要知道，我妈喜欢收集我的录像，她收集了我表演生涯里的所有录像，从幼儿园扮演的一片云彩，到莎士比亚戏剧中的一个摇摇晃晃的盗版镜头，真是棒。”

“我妈会弄那个，剪贴簿，里面有我所有的照片和我干过的所有事，她给我妹妹也搞了一本，但是贝卡的在靠近中间部分没有那六页的违纪单。”

“噢，老天啊，”史蒂夫笑着说，“六页？你在学校里是个坏小孩还是怎么的？”

“才——不。”巴基把“不”字从嘴里重重地弹出来，以增强效果，“实际上，我那时是个怪胎，那些违规基本上都是，呃，违反着装规定。”

“着装规定？”史蒂夫好奇地重复。

“没错，天主教学校，得穿制服。我曾经有一次因为没系鞋带挨了处罚，你能相信？当然，部分原因也许是鞋带丢得干干净净……而鞋子最后掉在了离我两层远的楼梯间里，但这还是不公平！”

史蒂夫狂笑不止，眼睛眯着，整张脸都亮了。巴基沾沾自喜，在心中为自己喜剧表演的节奏把握拍手叫好，他咬了一口食物，然后看了一眼盘子，愁眉苦脸。

“真是狗屎。”他那精致的美食鉴赏力稍被冒犯了，“谁他妈做的这个，我能用猪肉做出比这更好的菜式。”

史蒂夫平复了呼吸，仍然咧着嘴红着脸，质疑道，“如果我告诉你是我做的呢？”

“那么我会告诉你你的厨艺是狗屎。”巴基说，又平静地补充道，“然后我会邀请你到我家去，让你尝点真正的好东西。”

史蒂夫迅速地挑了挑眉，“那么，是你煮的‘好东西’，还是……别的一点什么？”

巴基哼笑出声，“其中一种，下流脑先生，你打算告诉我这真是你煮的还是怎么的？”

“我险些要禁不住诱惑说是了，为了你的邀请。但不是，我得痛心地说我知道怎么用猪肉做出完美的菜式。”

“该死，”巴基咒骂，“我正指望着你是个蹩脚的厨师呢，你就不能撒个谎什么的？”

“我不能撒谎，”【译注1】 史蒂夫安静地哼唱。

“如果你说这话的时候是在撒谎，那么这就是个悖论？我一直都记不住这个。”巴基把他的叉子遗弃在了猪肉的上，然后喝了点水，好叫自己的手有事做。史蒂夫拧起眉头。

“我想这就只是句谎话，”史蒂夫回答，“如果你说的是‘我不说真话’，这才是一个悖论，我觉得。”

“CUT!”导演大声地打断了他们。巴基吓得一抖，很不优雅地转过身去，他差点忘记他们还在拍摄中了。

“重新拍摄前我要指出几点，”导演说着走到一个摄像师的前面，“巴顿，罗曼诺夫，你们已经把台词背熟了，很不错。现在唯一的问题是，你们不像是在这里第一次约会就坠入爱河的样子。我们把这个写进剧本，是因为你俩之间存在巨大的化学反应，但现在是怎么回事？参考一下你们身后的金发小子和微笑先生，那俩人瞧上去像是撞见了这辈子最最可爱的浪漫邂逅。说到这个，”他的身影转向史蒂夫和巴基，继续说道，“他妈的收敛点，你们不能抢了主角的光环。”

他走回椅子那儿坐下，停顿了片刻，“不行，”他直言不讳地补充，“我觉得在这一幕里还有许多需要提高的，加把劲，大伙，来吧。”

史蒂夫和巴基瞪大眼睛交换了一下视线。

“我们要怎样才能不那么可爱？”史蒂夫耳语，表情很惶恐。

“我不知道，我这辈子一直就是这么可爱。”巴基用同样的音量回答，史蒂夫回给他一张面无表情的脸。

“我敢打赌，”他说，音量大了些，深叹了一口气，“我猜我们这次就只要扮演一般朋友，而不是，呃，潜在的男男朋友。”

“我不想只演一般朋友。”巴基调皮地撅了一下嘴，此时又传来一声“ACTION!”的大喊，他不得不立刻板起了脸。

“这真是自然流畅，巴克。”史蒂夫咧开嘴笑，“我喜欢这个表情变换，我真希望他们把这一幕也拍进去。”

“闭嘴，笨蛋。”巴基宣告，声音里比他原本打算的多出了一点喜爱之情，“你不过是嫉妒这张脸会出现在电视里，你说不定会从YouTube上下载这个场景，看上一遍又一遍。再把这张颠倒众生的脸截图钉到你的床上，这样你在睡着之前就能一直看着我的脸了。”

“哦，天啊，你怎么这么快就知道我的心思了？”史蒂夫靠过来说道，“不过我还有许多更好的办法，让你的脸成为我入睡前看到的最后一样东西，我可以告诉你一两种。”

“看着老天的份上，你这个超级情圣。”巴基笑个不停，把杯子重重地放下，确保它不会在镜头前掉在地上，要是那样可就尴尬了。“你在我面前做出这么迷人又性感的样子，我该怎么才能一直保持硬邦邦的表情啊？”

“这算是迷人又性感？我都没发觉。”史蒂夫扯了个谎，高兴地笑着。

“真该死，天啊，”巴基哀叹，“事情是怎么变成这样的？”

“要我说，你一定是做了什么大好事才有此报。”史蒂夫得意地揶揄。

“可不是，”巴基反击，“真是应了那句好心没好报，我觉得。”

“哎哟！真无情，”史蒂夫笑了起来，“你就不能换个方式和你的约会对象讲话？”

“当他是个粗鲁的小混蛋时，是的，我就只能这么说话。”

史蒂夫抬了抬眉毛，想了一秒钟，咧嘴一笑，突然做了个滑稽的鬼脸，巴基笑得差点从椅子上跌下来。

“恶棍！”巴基叫道，直到最后一秒才记起应该压低声音，“我再也受不了这个了，你和你那张该死的脸，你还记得导演告诉我们低调点吗？这可不叫低调，哥们儿。”

“我又不是那个脸朝着摄像机的人，伙计。”史蒂夫说。

“你就这么肯定？说不定我藏着纽扣摄像头呢，就为了抓拍你每个傻兮兮的表情。”

“好吧，首先，你全身上下一颗纽扣都没有。”史蒂夫指出。巴基下意识地检查了一下自己的穿着，长袖T恤和深色牛仔裤，然后歪起脑袋表示承认。

“这倒不假，”巴基说，“我猜要藏个摄像头真是相当困难，不过说不好，将来这会变成一种时尚呢，单扣T恤，下个时装周在米兰展出，听起来不错哈？”

“那是，他们肯定找你当模特。”史蒂夫回答，“我想肯定相当棒，我要买一件，不过就一件，总得卖卖关子。”

“我同意，”巴基说，“还有，嘿，现在我想到下次我们约会时该穿什么了。”

“噢，真的吗？什么时候？”

“下个星期六你有空吗？”巴基问，暗自核对着自己的日程表。

“好极了，我有空。你有没有笔？”史蒂夫问，“我可以给你写我的号码，这样我们就能提前安排一下。”

巴基用难以置信的眼神温和地瞅着他，“这里没有笔，但是，呃，我有手机，调到了飞行模式，但联系人APP仍然能用。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，对自己翻了个白眼，“我没想起这个，抱歉，我是个老家伙，新科技让我不知所措。把它给我，我想我应该知道怎么用这台时髦设备来输入。”

“希望你还没老到跟不上我年轻的气质，怪老头。”巴基取笑他，史蒂夫露出一张开心的混账脸，伸出手。

“你真滑稽。”他告诉巴基，“把它给我，傻瓜。”

巴基照做了，史蒂夫用难以置信的速度输入了他的个人信息，巴基对着页面顶端那一行毫无必要啰哩八嗦的“史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯”挑眉。

“你自我介绍为詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，先生。这里没你说话的份。”史蒂夫揶揄，恰如其分地诠释了巴基的表情。

“只要写个金发•罗杰斯什么的就行啦，你懂的。”巴基挖苦地说。

“我可不想留下任何不确定因素。”史蒂夫笑着回答。

导演又喊了一声“CUT!”巴基开始觉得那家伙是成心挑在他每次打算开口的时候喊的。

“这次好多了！”他欢呼，听起来激动无比，“巴顿，罗曼诺夫，你俩让我深信你们真的相爱了，谢天谢地。我喜欢你的幽默感，罗曼诺夫。巴顿，你这次设法没撞上任何东西，干得好。金发小子和微笑脸，你俩真没怎么收敛，不过我猜你们已经情不自禁了。恭喜你们两个，我希望你俩能有个幸福的人生。总之，这一幕就是这样了。不必去拍公园场景的人，如果你们想洗个澡的话，走廊那边有浴室的自动售票机，各位的支票将会在一周内到位，如果你指定过的话，会邮寄给你。感谢大家到来！”

巴基停了一下才起身，但还是比史蒂夫要快点，对方几乎是一英寸一英寸地从椅子里挪出来。

“你知道，”巴基慢腾腾地主动提议，就像他正试着把某个想法舒缓地传达给史蒂夫，“如果你有空的话，我们马上就可以继续第二次约会。”

史蒂夫火烧屁股地从椅子上跳起来。

“我有空得要命，你就算叫我美国队长也无妨。”史蒂夫激动地回答，脸庞都被殷殷的热忱照亮了，“你喜欢墨西哥玉米卷吗？”

“听起来很棒。”巴基微笑着回答，然后他们一起大步离开了摄影棚。

**Author's Note:**

> * 他们拍的这部剧集叫做《复仇天使》，在剧集大热之前，托尼和佩珀是剧集的第一对主演。  
> * 娜塔莎就是介绍巴基来试镜的人，他们没有在片场打招呼什么的，是因为两人都很有职业素养。  
> * 巴基和史蒂夫都再次得到了演出机会，因为他们很有化学反应，脸蛋又那么可爱。


End file.
